Known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,259,308 issued on Aug. 21, 2007, to John F. Geiger is a resonator assembly that includes a resonator, a collector-amplifier, as well as a timbre tray, one or more timbre pieces, and a detector holder. The resonator assembly, designed to be attachable to a conventional acoustic guitar, improves the quality and volume of the conventional guitar. A wood or metal timbre piece or a varying combination thereof may be used according the user's sound preference. The resonator, the collector-amplifier, the timbre holder tray and the detector holder are preferably made from thin brass.
Also known in the art is a bridge pin for stringed instruments that is formed of a high density metal, such as brass or the like (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,779 of Apr. 15, 1980, issued to Mitchell R. Holman). While it has generally been thought that a heavy bridge pin would damp the string vibration, the patent appears to show that quite the contrary is true. The disclosed bridge pin materially improves the presence, i.e. the volume of frequencies between 2,000 and 10,000 cycles/second. Additionally, and also unexpectedly, the improved bridge pin of that invention is said to materially improve the sustain, i.e. the time duration of string resonance. The bridge pin of the invention is formed of brass or other material having a substantial density as of the order of brass.
A need still exists for means that would enhance tonal quality of string instruments such as guitars.